Revenge is bloody
by Concur
Summary: A modern time youkai is stuck in the past of England and for reason can not come back on her own, so she has to wait until her time for revenge comes, and then...
1. Default Chapter

Hi, everyone! This is my very first attempt on writing a fanfiction. Before I only loved to read them but then I decided to try it for once. The beginning might be a bit confusing since I originally wrote it for another story but never continued. Therefore the connections to our beloved hanyou might be a bit thin. Anyways, don't worry it shall come soon. Uhh, what did I forget, eh right, I excuse in advance for any mistakes take might make their appearance for English is not my native language, I'm just using it to improve my humble style. However, I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other person of the crew. I'm just borrowing them for my own weird ideas of entertainment. I don't plan to make any money of it, why would I? So don't sue me.  
  
Now on with the show!  
  
Chapter One: Prologue  
  
Hastily a darkly clad man rode along a dusty, dirty road– on the fastest way to London.  
  
The wind, shortly before just a small kind breeze, developed to be a well born storm. Farther away one could almost hear the mighty thunder of the nearing thunderstorm. Rage was found within the man as not seen for long, the storm provided a good background for the man's mood.  
  
'That old fool! While me not being there, he's arranging my marriage! And at last he got it done with! How did he get his hands on the special permission? Ok, he's a duke, but ... When I come back I'll kill him right there without any hesitation and mercy......' the man murmured with teeth squeezed together. His gaze was trained straight forward. He pressed his thighs together to get the horse run faster.  
  
Suddenly a totally white clothed woman stood on the road. Clothed with a dress which clang perfectly to her figure and ended just above her knee. Only her black boots were an exception.  
  
The rider sat abruptly up in his saddle and was about to stop his horse when the woman turned to look for something unknown to him. Behind her the shadow of a man appeared.  
  
Inaudible words were spoken, then he passed them and didn't turn again. Calmed because she seemed to be in the presence of somebody known to her even if her clothes weren't exactly decent. But what did he care? Nothing, he had more pressing business to attend to.  
  
'Two that want to be by themselves' was his final thought towards this incident. Had he cared some more he would have noticed the sudden change in the woman's behavior. But he banned it from his mind and turned towards his own problems – his bride and more important his business problems in China.  
  
He failed to also see the woman back away from the dark man, wearing an expression of slight panic, fainting. He failed to notice the dark smile of the man and his murmured words. "Now I have fulfilled my duty. I found one that is good enough for my grandson to marry. I hope he has taken care of everything already."  
  
Birds chirped to glorify the morning when Seizonshu woke up. She didn't recognize the ceiling of her bed, but in her sleepy mood she didn't really care where she was. She even turned to the other side to take another nap before getting up. She stirred. There was something she forgot, what was it?  
  
Right! Suddenly she sat up straight in her bed. It's not that the birds didn't chirp at her home. No, but she eventually remembered her last day – she had been in the library searching for another good book to read while being on her trip when the new old man presented her one that dealt with the old Victorian Era of England. He had become a friend of her's since he came to the library some month before. But that day, he had not only suggested to read about that time but also be a part of it for a certain amount of time. She had grinned and agreed. Maybe that was the biggest fault of her life.  
  
Confused she looked around the room. Then Seizonshu became aware of a girl which switched the curtains and the windows open and then looked around to wake the young lady lying in the bed.  
  
"Oh!" came out of her mouth. Hastily she went to the bed and bowed deeply. "Good Morning, Mylady!"  
  
As Seizonshu didn't answer but look at her through wide open eyes the girl sheepishly found a very interesting spot on the floor.  
  
"Please excuse my clumsiness Mylady. I didn't intent to wake you up so abruptly. But the duke wished you to be present at the breakfast."  
  
"Oh?" Seizonshu said intelligently. "Who's waiting for me? What is it you're speaking about? Where am I? Who's 'the duke'? Who are you?"  
  
The girl's gaze filled with compassion. "Mylady, Do you really not remember anything? Is it true what he said?" The girl started. "Please excuse my openness. But would you please tell me your name?"  
  
"My name? Seizonshu of the Inu-Clan. And tell me your name in return." She answered a little startled.  
  
The girl's face became sad. "I'm named Dianne. But your name..." here she hesitated enough to get noticed by Seizonshu "Your name is Lady Magarette McDonner. That is, before your marriage..."  
  
Seizonshu paled visibly. "My.........MARRIAGE?????" she squeeched, ignoring the rest of the sentence.  
  
"Yes, as I said, Mylady, Your Marriage. Now you are the wife of the honorable Marquis of Kenterley." Dianne's face brightened up. "Now you are the honorable Marquise of Kenterley , Lady Kenterley or Lady Timmerdy – the birthname of your husband and from now on the one of you too!" enumerated Dianne the names. Pride was clearly hearable in her voice.  
  
"My husband? But human laws... I can't be married. Let alone the fact that this is against my will. I'm not bonded!" Her spirits began to wake, finally, the same with her temperament.  
  
"Excuse me, Mylady. But you possibly lost you memory. I don't know whether you remember anything, but certainly you lost it partly. "She interrupted her little speech. She suddenly remembered why she came here in the first case. She hurried to get in the neighbored room, only to return with a dress and some underwear drapped over her arm. "But that will be explained by his Highness himself. You shall get ready now. I shall help you getting dressed."  
  
"You repeat yourself" Seizonshu grumbled, she didn't care what that guy could do to her, he was no danger at all but because she wasn't there were she was supposed to be – sleeping in the library.  
  
'How can I make them understand I'm not the person they waited for but just plain me! Hell, How? Fu... No I shouldn't start copying my uncles behavior. And then cursing doesn't solve any problems. Although I know tha... Wait a sec. 'Duke' isn't that an English title of a noble? Was't that written in some of those books I read recently?" While Seizonshu thought about her problems, she got dressed with the help of Dianne. 'How the hell can women of this country stand these corsage-thingys and these dresses are uncomfortable. Geeze, I can't breath... Ok, that's why they have her lady's maids. Ok some of my kimono are as complicated to get in as this dress. But not my normal one's, ok and the fact counts, that I normally don't wear kimono, just plain western style.' Caught in her musings she didn't register being pulled to the door by the maid. Automatically she turn right as she would have to go was she at her home estate. But then a little light turned on in her brain. "Eeeh, 'scuse me, but where do I have to go to? Where's the dining hall. "Then suddenly another light switched on – she used English all the time, just as normal, but why, wasn't she supposed to be in Japan? And Japanese was a little different from English, those adapted words doesn't matter.  
  
"Just follow me, Mylady!" suggested Dianne cheerfully as if she didn't notice Seizonshu's confusion. She was the Lady's maid after all and used to the unusual request of her 'wards', but she was indeed concerned about her new mistress' well-being.  
  
'What had happened to me? But I have to get back home. Dad hopefully doesn't get mad at me for being late. And what might San say being my guard that day? I hope he won't get punished. I'm old enough to take care of myself, really, but obviously not.'  
  
"What happened to me?" she mused inaudible for human ears. But now she had refound her normal composition. An unreadable face, just like her father.  
  
After seemingly unending gangways (not like at home, or maybe she was just used to home) they reach a big door in which's front two servants in uniforms are standing. They immediately opened it to let them pass while trying not to stare at her too obviously. She found it amusing. In fact she wore light blonde fake hair so it was impossible for them to see her natural haircolor. Perhaps it was just the fact that she was new and the new lady of their lord.  
  
She shrugged. It doesn't matter she'll be at home after the coming little talk.  
  
How wrong she was.  
  
She entered the room, better called a hall, unnoticeable for others she scanned the room. Then her gaze fixed on an old man that stand proudly straight at the fireside before a painting.  
  
Seizonshu froze, on the inside. Outwardly she didn't let any sign be shown.  
  
"You?" slightly amused was her tone. "What are you doing here? Aren't you that new librarian that proposed some of those Victorian Era books to me?" She has to ask although his scent gave his identity away. But there was no way that she would reveal to a normal human her real her. Her disguise was not for nothing perfect.  
  
His only answer was a short nodding of his head.  
  
"Oh, by the way they have been really good to read even though I'm not that interested in English history. But what are you doing here? Don't you want to show me my way home. It's kind of disturbing to wake up in a totally unknown area, you know? But I rather think it was you who kidnapped me. (That was a statement, no question.) Let me propose you a way out that is good you both of us. You let me have a decent breakfast since I haven't eaten since yesterday morning and I hate being hungry. Then you show me where we are and I'll leave without disturbing you any further. Both of us will be content. You won't catch any punishment from me or any of my people. We'll note it as a bad joke and everything is fine.  
  
"You should take my suggestion into consideration since your life will depend on your decision. To make it easier for you – I promise I won't kill you. No matter how you decide. If you won't let me go willingly, I'll just go. No costs for your side."  
  
"Stop it. Girl you're hysterical. You should try to become a comedian or what do you call that person at that television thing. However, you should not threaten me. It's not a good thing girl. I am in charge for you for now. My grandson to whom you are married to is not present."  
  
"Oh, that's a pity, isn't it?"  
  
"Don't get sarcastic! It's my house and that is why you do as I please and basta! I got a promise from that man that you will behave and I believe him since he helped me to find fitting wife for my grandson. He was a great help. As he proposed me I give you that letter of his and let's see what it does." Said he arrogantly and gave her the letter.  
  
Sizonshu took it and began to read. It was written in Japanese which is why he didn't just tell her what there was to read. Her normally pale face blanched some more shades. Her amber eyes becoming round like saucers first then narrowed dangerously. Anger lit up her face, if one could say so.  
  
"It's not true! Describe the man that gave you this thing!" She ordered with her voice as cold as ice, matching her now glacier glare.  
  
He straightened. His chin stubbornly heightened. "Young girl. It is not up to you to give me orders. You read the letter, right? Understood what stand there? Translate it. That stupid language of yours is not appreciated."  
  
"I don't see any reason why I should do that. You should understand that our dear friend Naraku told you what you need to know and me what I need to know." With those words Seizonshu threw the paper into the fireside where it crumbled in an instant. Hatred dropped off each one of her words.  
  
He lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. Tell me what do you want me to do? But before I would like to have you properly introduced." Her voice remained icy.  
  
They sat down at the table. Maids served the typical English breakfast as disgusting as it was. She didn't like it but there was no way around. She ate as less as she could without seeming to be rude, her education showing through. She had no other choice that letter demanded it or... no matter what she would never risk her dads life no matter what it costs her.  
  
"Right, now let me introduce myself: Normally one would call me just Your Highness thanks to my title. But my given name is William Timmerdy. I'm the Duke of Sattering."  
  
"Then contratulations!" She muttered. There was nothing mentioned concerning her attitude towards her 'hosts' or her behavior or want she was supposed to do, only that she was not allowed to leave this England and her knew husband... or he'll die.  
  
"Now you are in the England of the year 1825." That only brought him a glare. "You have to accept it. And I wish that you keep your appearance as it is."  
  
"Now what is that supposed to mean!" She was not only slightly disturbed.  
  
"I wish that you keep yourself save and sound. And you do not neglect your outward appearance and you will behave as if you were born here. Therefore I'll send you to an Academy for Young Ladies of The Highclass–Society as the best of the best is called. There you will learn to behave yourself as it is attended of the wife of the duke's heir. When Greyvan returns he will decide when the best time of your own debut in the society is. Up to then you will have to learn how to behave."  
  
He arrogantly let her no other choice but to say yes.  
  
But that was right. She was not forced to be in his presence for too long and she only was forced to stay at the pronounced place and final, at least she got her peace there, hopefully.  
  
"As you wish." She didn't change her tone of voice, void any emotions. "Now I like to rest somewhat to retake some energy. One last question. Am I allowed to take my bag with me?"  
  
"Yes, I don't have restrictions for you. Just learn to behave as a lady and I don't care whether you love your memories or not. Don't show your inner tumult to the outside."  
  
She nodded shortly.  
  
The duke in his darkbrown not really spartanically decorated suit suited formidably in the dark room that was meant to be a dining hall. Maybe her own habitude was enough to make her oblivious to the hidden but obvious beauty of the room, but on the other hand the reason could be that her sense of beauty was formed in the old Japan before the western influence became inevitably.  
  
Anyway, she left the room to search the library – the only place where she could calm down so much that she didn't anymore feel the urge to rip everything reachable apart. She desperately need to tranquillize herself.  
  
Her heritage did herself to make it difficult but also that was the reason why she could control herself. That she learned early in her life.  
  
Hours later the maid, Dianne, found her sitting in the library reading. "Please, Mylady. Would you come? His Highness wish you to come to the carriage. Your departure is prepared.  
  
Without a word she went and departed to her new future.  
  
Thank you for reading bows to the audiance!  
  
Na, how do you like til now? I hope you enjoyed reading. Please tell me your opinion, review. 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey, I'm back!  
  
Oh my Gosh, I got a review telling me that you liked it, thank you very very much. My sister was slightly shocked seeing me jumping through the house like a bunny on drugs. I'm so happy.  
  
So than here is the next chappie, have fun reading it!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
After what seemed like endless hours they finally reached a huge mansion. It rather could be called castle as it was build like those old knight's one, complete with towers and so on. Its grey-ish stones seemed to reflect the coldness of its dungeons.  
  
Seizonshu shivered inwardly. It disgusted her to have to live in that place. But she felt worn out from the carriage trip and desperately needed some movement. And it really doesn't matter whether she was here or in that mansion of that creepy old guy. She was stuck in that time and place. No way out, for now.  
  
She sighned inaudibly for her companion, the maid Dianne, who was supposed to be her lady's maid for the time being. The Acadamy was a place where every young lady could have her own lady's maid, whether she was from home or provided by school. One couldn't expect the young nobles to help themselves to unworthy things that could be done by themselves. But once used to being served, those girls ususally couldn't change.  
  
Then the carriage stopped in front of the main entrance to the house. An elderly woman and a servant came out to help them get off the old vehicle (just old for Seizonshu who was used to modern day cars – for the outhers it was quite comfy).  
  
The old lady had a sincere look in her eyes which was underlined by her tight bun. She didn't look like a nice lady that educated the girls with fun – nearer would be the thought of an old bitter virgin-hag that hadn't really have fun in her life.  
  
Seizonshu's very first impression of her wasn't the best one. She didn't like her scent either.  
  
'Fun now I'm stuck with an hag that doesn't think high of dayly hygiene.' Luckyly she held her face expressionless.  
  
"I welcome you in my modest house. I hope you had a nice yourney. My name is Lady Johnson." the old lady started with a voice that let the neck hair of Seiszonshu stand up. But she only bowed her head. For that the hag narrowed her eyes, shortly but noticable.  
  
"Please come in you must be tired. You (she turned to Dianne) let show and explain you the house, especially the servant's part and help bringing the suitcases in!" With that she wanted to return into the house but was stopped by Seizoshu's voice.  
  
"She is not to do as you wish but as I. I do not have any suitcases due to the fact that I was robbed on my way to Lord Timmerdy. Hence just show her the house and her room."  
  
The hag turned again to see at the girl that dared to contradict her orders. "She is to..."  
  
Here she was cut short again. "As you know I only attend this institution thanks to the duke, I am to decide what is to do with me and my personal servants." she nodded to Dianne who's mouth stood wide open. "We should go in. It is about to rain."  
  
With shock written clearly over her face the old lady went in to show her new charge to the others. She hadn't experienced such an event before. They went in.  
  
"My, me seems your lady is somewhat arrogant. She shouldn't be that. Lady Johnson doesn't tolerate such a behavior. She shall learn to respect..." Dianne interrupted him: "Why do you think you can give advices to her Ladyship? It is not up to you. Just show me my rooms and it will be fine."  
  
Now his jaw dropped. Two stubborn women who didn't know their place. How is that possible? But what did Lady Johnson say? – She came from Scottland. He hmmphed. Those women there should be taugh how to behave properly towards a higher ranked (he didn't consider Seizonshu's actual station). But he did as said.  
  
Meanwhile the other two reached the dining hall where the other girls where eating their diner in complete silence.  
  
The doors were opened by a servant. They entered the hall. All the girls looked up to see their new schoolmate and were stunned. They saw a five feet ten inches high woman with waist long blond hair hold in a high ponytail. Her pale skin smooth and without any failures. A simple brown dress hugged her form. From what they could see she was very thin. (We would say her figure was perfekt, but for them it was too thin.) Her eyes were a beautiful yet unusual amber-gold – they didn't show any emotions which made the girls shiver. They began to wonder what made such a perfekt looking girl look in such an icecold manner.  
  
"Ladies, let me present you Lady Kenterley." Gasp arose. "She is here to reconquer some of memories of her's." Whispers. The whole hall began to whisper, clearly audible to her: "What?...That is terrible!...What must she have experienced to loose her memory?...Look her eyes! They are as cold as the coldest winter night! Something terrible must have happened to her to freeze them!........."  
  
"There will be silence!" A mid-aged man spoke up, abruptly everybody stopped in midspeech. He was dressed in the robe of a priest. "May you be welcome in this house. I am Father Brian. I usually don't greet demons in this house..."  
  
He looked straight in her eyes only to see no change at all. The girls however look at her now in horror.  
  
"What makes you think I'm a demoness? I thought they were fairy tales to make little children obey their parents."  
  
"You wearing fake hair to mask your real appearance!" He startet to prey.  
  
A low chuckle was heard. Wide horrified eyes watched her.  
  
"Now. I just happen to like to change my hair color without the need to dye them. Is that enough to make me a demoness? I thought England was no longer in the Middle Ages." Something that could be slight amusement was now visible in her eyes, but not in her face.  
  
"Go away demon!" was the only thing the man could mutter.  
  
Sighing Seizonshu took off her fake hair and put it over one chair. A white cloud like thing surrounded her head. Also she took some barrettes out of it and let her hair fall down her back. More gasp could be heard. Now everybody stared at her in astonishment.  
  
"What is that?" voice Lady Johnson.  
  
Her hair reached her ankle, was plain white and every sinlge hair fell right in place. She shrugged. "It's just a family mark. But I don't like people staring at me like you do now. That's why I chose to wear fake hair. Although that fact doesn't make me a demoness." her voice stayed indifferent. 'Not that fact.'  
  
"No human has such hair. But there also are albinos. Please Father let it slip. She is no demon at all. She is merried to the Marquis of Kenterley and he wouldn't choose a woman that is none. And I might don't like it but she is right – demons are just fairy tales!" The old hag had caught herself first.  
  
"Thanks. I wouldn't like to be called demon."  
  
"If that's so. Lady Emily, Lady Charlotte and Lady Mary will you show her to her rooms. She might want to rest now."  
  
"Yes of course." The three women stood up, two blonde and one red head. They came to Seizonshu's side. "Will you follow us, please." She nodded shortly to the audience and left.  
  
Inside the room the old women started to explain. "You shall never mention what is said in here, because she had very bad incidents to experience. She was robbed one her way to her father-in-law, the Duke of Sattering. Luckily nothing bad happened. I don't know anything about her hair or birthmarks of her family due to the fact that she was raised on an island in the north of Scotland. So it is more than possible that it is true. Up there are some babarians living that have really light hair and skin according to my late husband's stories. So no questioning about that. You will accept her. The fact that she is already married doesn't count because she is now living under my roof until Lord Kenterley decides otherwise. Although her behavior is a little bit strange we will help her gain the right behavior of a lady of her status. And ladies I count on you. Help her learning appropriate manners again. It may be that she will once live in the household of a duke- to-be, but now she is one of you. She will not be treated in another way than you treat your classmates. Did I make myself clear?"  
  
"Of course, Lady Johnson!" said the girls in chorus. Then the hag looked at the priest at which he nodded.  
  
"Fine, then finish you diner and get ready for the night. I wish you a good night's sleep. Tomorrow at breakfast I will introduce her properly. You are dismissed." With that some girls hurridly finished their diner and left the hall to go to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile Seizonshu was brought to her new rooms.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." The red head said. "My name is Mary Lamburg. This here is Charlotte Dennish and here is the lovly Emily Saxton. We're pleased to meet you." She said smiling mischieviously.  
  
"As you noticed I am called Magarette Timmerdy." The girls giggled.  
  
"Yeah, we know. We're happy to finally meet someone that would possibly grant us entry to the society and show us around without too much effort."  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you. But I'm surely not the right person to present you to the society. I have been rarely in contat with them myself as I hate being in inpropriate company." Her tune matched her icily eyes. The nuances slightly slit into annoyance.  
  
"Huh... That really is a good joke. I suppose you meant it mockingly." Emily laughed put out. "I hope you know how to choose appropriate friends, Magarette. As we are. Then have a good night, dear." With that she wanted to leave. Though she was stopped by Seizonshu's words. "I would be more appreciative if you would stay by formal names. I support your opinion of me being fully able to select the right company. It is not your business at all. Now I wish you a good night and don't forget what I said because I don't like it to have to repeat myself." She closed her chamber's door behind her to stopp the understandable urge to rip those intriguing girls apart. It would do no good if she did it. She has to stay here and it would not be align her plans if she had to deal with the justice system of that country.  
  
Sighing she walked to the window to stare into the rainstorm that evoke some minutes before. It would certainly be absolutely boring to have to stay at this institution her whole residence here. But there particularly could be done something against it. She was not to stay here the whole time. At night nobody would suspect her being somewhere else but in her bed.That maybe her possibility of partly escaping the toture she was to endure here.  
  
Despite her desire to run immediately after that thought popped into her head she decided to stay for this night. The trip within that god-damn carriage really had worn her out. How those humans could stand it was upon her. She flicked a strand of her hair back. At least she was no longer forced to have that humilitating and annoying fake hair thing on her. Why she had put it on in the first place didn't she remember anymore. It doesn't matter any longer.  
  
Actually she should try to organize her thoughts in order to have some effect on her planning. It would be nice to visit London. The old parts of it were known as to be a pleasant sight to eye. Her curiosity would bring her to places she didn't know whether she really wanted to be there or better stay away. But only be tourist to the better parts of the city would be utterly boring as there are only the theatres and the houses of the nobles which was not according to her own image of having fun.  
  
Staring out into the rain which made the landscape almost invisible even to her demon eyesight she mused how she could make her bed looking as if there was somebody sleeping in there. It was long ago that she had the need to leave without anybody notice. Her childhood was about three hundred years ago. But unluckily her father still treated her as if she was a small child that needed to be protected. He didn't listen to her complaints just did as he wanted. Maybe that was the person where she got her stubbornness from. It was a good thing.  
  
She grinned. Her ears catching the small noise coming from the chamber next to her's where Dianne was sleeping. It wouldn't be hard to get her to a slumber that tried to imitate that of the death. The maid didn't even wake to the steps before her rooms. Maybe it was good to have that girl who was loyal as she recognized when they arrived and she defended her to the servant. If it was inevitable it could be possible for her to initiate the maiden into her plans. She then could cover her. It could not be too difficult. She only has to do ... what?  
  
She really wasn't the best person in contact with humans. One only had to take out of consideration that her company was in direct contact with human being. But her inner circle of employees weren't exactly what one would call human. They usually were demons of many breeds and species. That made the whole thing a bit more complicated but that was only an adrenalin shove. The possibility of developing more qualities for dealing with humans made her shiver inwardly. It would be a great experience and a great step toward a better company if she ever came back home which she desperately hoped. The option of staying here was none of her choice, would never manage to get one.  
  
The night went by without any remarkable changes in Seizonshu's stance. Then sunrise began to light the sky. It was illuminated by bright pink and blue and rosé. It was as if the sun would apologize for the acts of humans towards the demon lady.  
  
A door was opened behind her but instead of turning to the noisemaker she stayed as she was still staring out of the window, her stance as graceful as it could be for a being. Her mentors had been successful in turning the troublemaking brat into a woman with elegance and real nobility.  
  
Dianne looked at her somewhat surprised. She wasn't expecting her mistress being awake that early in the morning before she came to wake her up. The maid shortly admired her lady's grace. Then she bowed and wished a "Good Morning, My Lady! I hope you slept well. The cook told me yesterday that breakfast is at seven o'clock which means you will have two more hours. Won't you like to have a bath? I can find someone to prepare it."  
  
Seizonshu only nodded but rested where she was without any other sign that she acknowledge Dianne being there.  
  
"That's good. Please wait for a minute. I shall be right back." With that she darted out of the chamber.  
  
Quickly afterwards some other maids entered the room carrying a bath tube and some buckets of hot water.  
  
"They always prepare hot water for Lady Johnson in the morning as she wishes to have a bath to begin the day. My Lady, please test the water for it is to your pleasure." Dianne was a real blabber but it was not unwelcome. Therefore Seizonshu herself didn't need to speak too much which she didn't want to.  
  
"It is okay as it is," was her only remark.  
  
"Oh, then," it was then when Dianne noticed the hair of her mistress. "Oh my gosh! What have you done to you hair. Yesterday it was..."  
  
"I know. I wore fake hair. I hate it when people stare. So please let it be."  
  
"Uh. Why yes, of course. I didn't mean to intrude you." She turn around to the other maids. "Thank you. I shall call you when Lady Kenterley is ready with bathing."  
  
The maiden bowed deeply and left.  
  
Seizonshu finally turned around and began to undress.  
  
"Let me help you, My Lady. It is hard to reach those tiny little snags." She started to unbutton the dress. In the end she let her mistress to the tube still in her underdress.  
  
"You don't want me to bath in my undergarments, do you?"  
  
"But, My Lady, it is improper to..."  
  
"No. I'm not used to that and don't want to get." With that she let her last clothing slip down to the floor.  
  
Dianne could only stand there wide eyed. She had never ever seen a woman that has a body such as her mistress'. Perfect smooth markless skin, long slander legs and torso. Too beautiful to be human, but what else could she be. No she was human, though the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. No wonder that she wasn't ashamed to be naked in the company of another woman. She shook her head. Maybe her lady was an arrogant eccentric jerk that didn't know how to behave in the company of others. As soon as she found herself musing about her lady, she blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but when I was at home I usually bathed alone. Thus there never was anyone to help me. So please. I didn't want to be brusque."  
  
Dianne was surprised. She didn't expect her lady to excuse her. "My, it's okay. Me, for my side, am not used to having someone to care for, who is as open as you. It is not you who has to apologize but me. I have to serve you as best as I can, Lady Margarette."  
  
Seizonshu relaxed in her bath, after slopping her underdress in the tube because even for her hot metal is nothing to relax on. "Might you consider calling me Seizonshu?"  
  
"Why? You name is Margarette Timmerdy. Oh, yes. When you woke up yesterday and I asked you for your name, you told me that one. Do you really have that name?"  
  
Closing her eyes Seizonshu answered. "Yes. Normally I only have that one, but the duke decided to call me Margarette instead. I don't know why, perhaps because my own isn't too usual for England, is it?"  
  
"No, but does it have a special meaning?" Dianne asked curiously.  
  
"One could say so. My dad wished for my name to have a little contrast to his. It means 'protection of life'." She said with a slow chuckle.  
  
"And your father's name means what? Guard of death?" Dianne giggled.  
  
"Not exactly. His name means translated 'destruction of life'." Seizonshu really found the situation pretty amusing but she didn't show too much. To contrast she inwardly laughed crazily.  
  
"H...How can somebody call his child 'destruction of life'? That's crazy! It's absurd, totally an without any excuse. How ill can someone be? Was your father hated by his?"  
  
"The curiosity killed the cat, wasn't it?" Seizonshu asked seriously, grinning.  
  
"I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I" stuttered the maid.  
  
"No, it's not that bad. I have sometimes a strange sense of humor. Nevertheless you thought wrong. In my language my father is called Sesshoumaru. If you don't see the writing-signs you don't know about its meaning. But no, too the other question. He wasn't hated by his father Inutaisho. He named his son so because of the signs of the future. He knew that his son would be, let me say, a little bit bloodthirsty. But he isn't anymore. Not since he met Rin and my mother. That is to say since he met Rin my uncle said he started to be more handy and nicer. Which was odd at this time because he was known to be coldhearted and never show any emotions to anyone. But since then he always tried to kill the creepy guy that often kidnapped her." Seizonshu explained quite openly because she needed the maid to trust her and that was enough since she didn't tell anything lethal.  
  
"How? How could he be bloodthirsty. I thought the English right system was also installed in Scotland, wasn't it?"  
  
"Possibly. But as the duke said we live not in Scotland..."  
  
She was interrupted by Dianne's enthusiastic interjection. "Yeah, he said you lived in the north. Was it an island?"  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't exactly in the north. More, but that is something the duke wouldn't want me to tell since he invented he idea of me coming from Scotland." Seizonshu began. But stopped herself when she remembered that she wasn't supposed to tell someone where she came from especially since she was from the future.  
  
"He invented a place where you came from? What does that mean?" Dianne was shocked.  
  
"Yes, but you mustn't tell him or anybody else anything I told or will tell you. Understood?" she didn't want to be in trouble just because she wanted to have an ally. Okay, maybe that was a reason for troubles but she didn't want to stay calm and let that crazy pig-headed old geezer do as he pleased. It was no her to be shy and not say anything.  
  
"Yes of course, My Lady. The duke is, is ... I don't know, I don't want to curse. I...I... I help you now getting ready dressed. We should stop talking about that matter. Of course I don't say anything. You have me as your maid, and if I may say so a friend." With that she helped Seizonshu getting out of the tube.  
  
"I have dress borrowed from one of the housemaids because none of your other mates has your height. You really are pretty tall. Now come and let me help you."  
  
"Hhn, my father is taller than me. Almost a hand. And my uncle is about as tall as me. Since he is not full-blooded as me and my father are."  
  
"Full-blooded?"  
  
"He is only my father's half brother. That is why he is a little bit different from us. But he is happily married."  
  
Seizonshu got dressed and dried her hair with a towel. It didn't need to dried at the fireside since it dried faster than human hair. That amazed her maid, but she didn't ask but thought it maybe because of her unusual haircolor and hairstructure that made it like silk and almost waterproof. The final strike was a short brush through that hair. And she went to leave.  
  
"My Lady, wouldn't you want your hair made. I could plait it nicely." Dianne suggested.  
  
"No, leave it as it is. I like it unbound." Seizonshu shrugged slightly and left. Her maid stayed stunned behind.  
  
Seizonshu found her way to the dining hall since she was let from there to her chambers the last evening. She passed dark corridors illuminated by kandles. A fresh wind floated through the hallways. Inwardly she shuddered. Her home estate was much warmer and brighter. It was a place to live and not only to defend one's life which this castle was. Her mansion presented the gardening to its inhabitants. This here was, just was. It was a plain image of coldness.  
  
After a while of wandering she reached the hall and entered. All speeches suddenly stopped when she came in. The eyes tried to catch her appearance, widened as they recognized the uniform of a servant girl. Gasp were recievable. The house lady stood up and started outraged: "What does you appearance mean, young lady. Why are you wearing a servant's uniform? This is scandalous!"  
  
"This may you think. I for my part think it is rather comfortable. Besides as you may remember, I was robbed on my way to my father-in-law. Which is why my clothing does not excist at the moment. But as soon as a dressmaker is called I will take care of that lack." Then she sat down and began to eat.  
  
"How were you speaking with me?! That particular icident must have stolen your sense of proper behavior. But luckily your are now here to regain your lost knowledge." Lady Johnson was really angry. Never before had a charge of her's dared to act impolite toward her.  
  
"I don't think so. I only made some statements. You don't need to take it personally. It was not my intention to insult you in any way, shape or form. You may have that heard, but it was only your imagination." Seizonshu cooly exposed her opinion.  
  
"I don't like your attitude. Change it. I want you to express yourself more emotionally. As a woman it is expected for you to speak in a voice that is rich of different shades that visualize you inner life." The old hag ordered her.  
  
"I do not see your point. My voice is as always. If I would want my voice being more expressive I would have changed it before. So why should I do it now?" She remaint icy.  
  
"Ladies, here you see an example how not to behave towards another noble. Lady Kenterley you will restain from acting like you never learnt to be a noble!" Lady Johnson voiced angrily.  
  
"My instructors teached me well, I ask you to step back from insulting them again. I was taught to be my fathers heir which I still am. With offending my mentors you directly insult my father, which I do not tolerate." She hardly managed to hold her countenace. These people obviously tried to make her shred them into pieces.  
  
"I...I...I was never spoken to before in that manner. Lady Kenterley I suggest you to rest somewhat. The shock of the robbery must still be in your bones. This is the only reason for which I will apologize your lack of any manners and attempt to threaten me!" The hag nearly went hysterical.  
  
Seizonshu didn't asnwer as she was eating a slice of bread seeming oblivious to the tension built in the room. Since nobody continued to talk even the old hag was now silent – propably because she didn't see a chance to get her new ward to talk to her.  
  
At the end of the breakfast the houslady stated they could go to the library or do what they wished because she had some pressing issus to attend to.  
  
The demoness in disguise decided to go to the library. The day would not be a good time to London. It wouldn't be a good idea to get caught in the streets just because some stupid servant ot the duke wished to do some purchases. Therefore she had somehow to kill the day. She could spend the time reading something about this time as well.  
  
Arriving at her destination she looked for some useful books. But...  
  
"What the hell is that?" came her frustrated cry.  
  
"Please don't curse. It is not proper..." a teenage girls of perhaps fifteen tried to advice her but was cut short by a deadly glare.  
  
"Is that all, what this shitty thing has? Books of gardening, housework, stupid old authors nobody is really interessted in since they're boring, and nothing about the landscape, politiques or anything useful to spend time with?"  
  
"But they're very useful. We are awaited to become mature ladies that are able to hold a strong and great household!" One girl defended her and the others.  
  
"So they just want you to become brainless puppets? Kami, how can they stand a conversation with someone that didn't even learn the basics!"  
  
"What basics do you mean?" Now one of the girls was curious but the others only snorted very unladylike.  
  
"Such as mathematics, science, social issus"  
  
"Why, we leant the basics as you call them. We have learnt about basics mathematic themes and gardening is a science. And last but not least we learnt social manners fore to know how to behave in society."  
  
"That's not what I mean. I meant for example higher mathematics, physique, chemics, biology, politiques, economy science."  
  
"Why should we need them? Therefore we marry and our husbannds will take that in their hands for us. We only have to support him, such as managing the houshold, getting his children and raising them. That is the task we get educated for." Another girls now stated.  
  
"And you think that is enough to live a filling life?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Do you know how tiring it is only to look after a bunch of small children? We are happy with what we have!"  
  
Seizonshu inly shrugged and jumped onto a table.  
  
"What are you doing. I know you lost your memory bt that doesn't mean you can act as if you don't know any basics as you call them!"  
  
"I do not behave like a kid. If that's what you mean. I only found a book that could help me killing this day." Indeed she spotted a book of Isaak Newton in the highest rank. Happy jumped she down and settled herself in a earchair completely outblocking the other pesences who rolled their eyes and turned away from that odd woman.  
  
They now thought her to a stunning beauty but helpless arrogant jerk (they never reflected on themselves) that was absolutly oblivious to the normal morality.  
  
Some hours later Seizonshu finished the book. She had read it before since her father insisted her to have education that consists of all possiible topics and was as extensive as possible. She now lowly become obvious again to her surroundings. As she looked up she watched three girls who she know as Mary Lamburg, Charlotte Dennish and Emily Saxton picking on a small black haired girl that was propably ten years old.  
  
"Kiddie you should learn who we are and how to behave towards us. We don't tolerate anybody that doesn't respect us. You shall learn it now." The one was presented to as the lovly Emily slapped her.  
  
Tears flooted the younger girls eyes. She shook terribly. "Of course, Lady Emily. Of course. I...I...just didn't see you. I'm so sorry. I will be more..." With tears now streaming down her face she looked at the older girls. Then her gaze at them was interrupted. Seizonshu has stepped between them. Though she didn't say anything, she just put her book back in the shelf. Then she turned to the little crying girl.  
  
"Say, can you show me the castle. I don't know where to find everything and the rooms for class." She looked at the surprised other girls with freezing eyes and a smile that promised nothing good for another answer as yes. "I feel sorry for interrupting your vivid little conversation. She is young and as that she may know the castle better than we older ones. We meet again."  
  
She turned and left the room. The little girl looked at her with a surprised expression on her face. Then she hurridly followed her savior. Soft sob still came over her lips. For a while the little girl could do nothing but cry silently. After some more minutes she startet hiccuping. For the whole period Seizonshu never turned around to look at the little girl. She thought she needed to calm down on her own account since she was old enough to do it. She wasn't a babygirl anymore, but a growing child.  
  
A soft shy sweet little voice spoke up. "Why did you help me? Never before anybody in this house cared for me. Why?"  
  
"I did nothing such as salvage you. I needed one to show me arround and it just happen to be you."  
  
"Oh..." The little girl looked down to the floor. Then she hastily run past Seizonshu and stopped right before her. She then looked up smiling geniunely. In the next moment she hugged her new guardian's middlesection tightly. "Thank you!"  
  
They remaint as they were for a small period of time.  
  
"I would prefere if you refrain from being too close." Seizonshu stated icily.  
  
The kid only stepped back and smiled. "I'm Lourdes Wolfson. My father is the Count of Wolfon. We're not from here. We came from Rumenia. I was sent here to learn the manners of an English lady. Mom and dad believe that we can live here peacefully. But I think you not interested. So...Let me show you around."  
  
They went through the whole castle the little girls never stopped shattering. It was amazing how she managed to speak without taking breath even once. When they eventually were tired with walking through the dark castle Lourdes proposed to visit the grounds.  
  
"Brat, when will we be finished?"  
  
"Soon. I want to show you the horses. There are some little ones. They're so cute. You have to look at them!" The little girl spoke with excitement. The former incident seemed to be forgotten, vanished from her thoughts."Can you imagine how lovely they are. It seems to me that they are almost as sweet as little wolfs."  
  
"You have seen little wolfs?" Now curiosity got the better of the icy one.  
  
"Yes, we are...ehm we are housing some. They are better as dogs. They really are intelligent and always protect us."  
  
"You think dogs aren't intelligent? That isn't very clever. I think dogs are more intelligent than wolves. Okay I have to admit that some wolves are clever themselves. But in general they're tiny wimpy little creature!"  
  
"Do not speak so!... You offended my ... and me and ..." Lourdes became more and more sad.  
  
"You wanted to show me the little horses you love so much." Seizonshu changed the subject to distract the girl from her thoughts and succeeded.  
  
"Yes, come, come. They're there, on that paddock. Come on!" Now the excited little girl was back. She lived in the now, the past was forgotten, in an instant put away into the back of conciousness.  
  
Some horses came in sight. They were running, grassing or just standing there to relax. Then three of them spotted Lourdes and came running towards her. They came to an abrupt stopp and pushed her noses in the girls breastcage. she giggled and carressed every sinlge one of them.  
  
"I love being here. They don't complain about my habits. They accept me for being me and not for what I shall be." The little girl actually didn't seem as young as she looked. In the inside she was more mature as possibly good for such a young one. Seizonshu wondered why one need to press a young human child into a position she really didn't like. It was inunderstandable. If she was a demoness it would be understandable, partly – because normal young demons that are not heir to their heritage had a very easy life to live. But life was a mocking whore that didn't care for her 'customers'. Maybe Lourdes had a role to play for her parents or the other side would be that they really care for her little child and only wanted the best. The options of reasoning for action were numerous and not every single one was to be understood by outstanders.  
  
Seizonshu was so caught in her musing their musing that she didn't see it coming. A stallion came running and didn't stopp before them. In the last second she pick the girl up and jumped out of its way.  
  
"Hell, what the shit was that?" Angrily she looked around to see a caretaker angstily running towards them.  
  
"'scuse me ladies. Is anybody hurt? Shall I call for a doctor?" His voice was rushed, his gaze swirred around frantically.  
  
"No. But not thanks to your good work. If a farrier is shoeing a horse, especially if it's a stallion, you really should take care and not only stand and watch! Hell, you could have killed her!" She angrily pointed to Lourdes. She was outraged. How could it be possible that one neglected his job? It was not to apologize.  
  
"I...I'm sorry. But I'm new. I didn't know that he will react that way. I'm sorry, little Lady," he bowed deeply to Lourdes who clung to Seizonshus skirt.  
  
"It is okay. Nothing happened. My guardian saved me."  
  
"Guardian?"  
  
"This is Lady Kenterley. She is my guardian!" she exposed cheerfully.  
  
Seizonshu didn't deny anything. She just glared at the caretaker who became more and more uncomfortable – until she decided to end it. She walked back to the house. Lourdes was tugged behind her as she didn't loose her grip to Seizonshu's skirt. The caretaker was stunned when he saw that the thought- to-be coat was none, but white hair. Never before had he seen such a sight. He was sure he would never forget this meeting even if it was negative for him. He was brought out of his stiffness when the farrier came to curse him and thus remind him of his job.  
  
Finally the sun began to sink. Soon came diner time from which Seizonshu excused herself early since she planned on leaving for the night. Her maid awaited her in her chamber and left soon after her arrival as she was allowed to go to sleep pretty early.  
  
After half an hour Seizonshu could hear her sleeping. Since she had a sleeping drug prepared for her and put it into Dianne's night drunk, her maid will sleep through the night like a stone. Seizonshu smiled lowly.  
  
Thank you for reading my story! bows Please tell me what you think about it! REVIEW!!! Please! I would more than appreciate it, if you told me your opinion!  
  
I don't ja mata, killerlady 


	3. Chapter Three

Hi there, I'm back. Now here is the chappie. All my hopes are directed on pleasing my readers, so I also hope that the bit of action of this chapter doesn't suck.

Please bear with my horrible grammar, I'm working on its improvement.

After half an hour Seizonshu could hear her sleeping. Since she had a sleeping drug prepared for her and put it into Dianne's night drunk, her maid will sleep through the night like a stone. Seizonshu smiled lowly.

Chapter Three

Then she stepped onto the little balcony that laid next to her room. In contrast to last night one could clearly see the celestial lights and the milky way. Here the smog was not as opaque as in Tokyou. But it also reflected the night's sky of ancient Japan where nothing but clouds hid the stars from their observers.

Seizonshu took a deep breath. The smell of smoke was faintly detected in the air but otherwise she only found it as fresh as it would be in the mountains. Looking around she finished her inspection of the area for possible witnesses. A small smile graced her lips as she took off in a white bur.

She was clad in the clothes she had brought with her in her bag that somehow came through the time tunnel too, that she somehow was allowed to bring with her here – for which the duke didn't give a penny. She at first had it with her because she was supposed to attend a meeting of the youkai lords who still ruled the land from the mists. Her father, the great lord and taiyoukai to the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru, hadn't had the time to come since he was on a business trip to Europe which couldn't have been cancelled by all means.

He foremost would have been angry with her but when he eventually realized her being nowhere to be found, he would be outraged. And when he consequently found her being kidnapped he would want the head of her captor – ripped off and probably impaled in a dark corner of the mansion. Shit, she knew how much he hated to kill now.

Preoccupied she rushed towards London. Nothing of the passing landscape really reached more of her than her subconscious. Lost in her thoughts she jumped from treetop to treetop, an ability she gained in her years of roaming Japan. It had been a unconcerned time. She had been secure. Nothing had been strong enough to be a real danger for she was the daughter of the mightiest taiyoukai and his mate that had once been one of the most powerful ladydemons that had ever reigned the Snowlands of Northjapan – plus her father had always sent another youkai after her as a guard (or babysitter) which she always changed into a fellow wanderer and friend. Both her parents were white inuyoukai, or had been since her mother has been killed when she was ten. Thus her blood allowed her to be a powerful demoness whose royal blood granted her respect but also fear from both human and youkai. Fear since she was the daughter of the great lord that lived a life that terrified both species as well.

But it didn't prevent her from the sick plan of that dirty half-breed Naraku, _obviously _not.

She swore to herself to let him suffer once she was back. He had been peaceful – if he could be something like that – for the last hundred years, too quiescent. Now that he came up with a new intriguing plan of his arrogant, self-centered, greedy, ill brain of his it was too late to take precautionary measures. Now she and her family could only try hold the granted consequences as low as possible.

But she highly doubted that kidnapping her was all he conceived – it was but the top of the proverbial iceberg. There must be something more intriguing which she couldn't catch at the moment. Her pondering only brought those macabre possibilities:

A) He wanted to force her father to subscribe a contract that left the bastard to be the head of some of the most important companies of Japan and the world. or/and B) His plan was to subdue the youkai-clans which was as much as option A) since the lord of the Western Lands was the one that had the final word in most questions concerning the youkai.

Whatever he planed – the outcomes for the world would be evil.

Unnoticed by her she changed from jumping off treetops to run over the roofs of London's houses. None of the walkers on the streets noticed her as she ran in demonspeed.

Finally Seizonshu stopped abruptly on a roof. She trained her gaze on a four-masted sailing ship. Then she decided to let her pondering sleep for a while for she needed her attention to find a ship that had fabric loaded, preferably silk which she loved. The demoness intended to persuade one of the captains to give her some meters which she wanted to get her clothes of her favorite fashion. Something that matched her momentary clothing, or was modern. The dressmaker the would come to the Academy the next day surely didn't plan to make her some ancient youkai garments and most surely not something of the twenty-first – century. She would consider it immodest at the least.

It was a pity that women here were only allowed to wear those weird dresses with corsages that made it impossible to breathe at least a bit freely and thoses skirt that didn't give any freedom at all, one really had to wear so many underskirts to be up to date, what a load of bull's.

Why would she need it anyway? She didn't fancy having a wasp-waist. Luckily had she something to say in that case. She for herself was not willing to punish herself that sick way. Add the fact that she wasn't any type of masochist.

She jumped down from the roof she was situated on and trailed over the peers. Her ankle long white hair caught in a breeze behind her as if it was a kind of coat. The scent of saltwater and fish heavy in the air. She inhaled deeply closing her eyes to half mast. the smell of freedom made her content for a moment.

Some sailors passed her and whistled at her sight. An ice glare of hers cut them off in an instant and they hurried away cursing about women that looked like angels but had a soul colder than any ice.

Then their scent entered her nostrils. Hastily she started breath as lowly as possible – they stank indescribable!

After that incident she was obvious to the odor of waste and rotten fish that emerged from the water and the streets which she previously just ignored stored in the back of her mind. It was disgusting! How could anybody – human as well as youkai – stand it? The mixture of dirty human and waste made her almost faint, but she didn't give herself the mercy of outblocking it, of lowering her senses to the normal level a human being possessed. It could probably be fatal. Therefore she had to endure it if she wanted her new clothes – the spoiled stubborn little brat broke through, the one that didn't want to step back from a once made decision.

Sighing she gazed forward and to the sides without turning her head and therefore looking too curious. The demonlady ignored the stares she got not wanting to start a fight and eventually kill somebody while being a bit to hard on them. She didn't know the law system to well and it could bring too many problems to pick a quarrel with it, problems she could easily avoid.

Finally Seizonshu spotted a crew that unloaded chests that gave away the wonderful but slightly musty smell of long stored silk. A scent that was not totally irritated by other odors. And that would bring her the lengths of material she needed.

She headed towards them.

"Good evening. I want to speak with your captain." she spoke up.

Two sailors stopped to stare at her. In her white coat like hair and equally white garments with rosy sakura petals on sleeves and downer as well as blue growing pants she looked like a ghost the sailing people were afraid of. The two dropped the chest and ran away screaming something that suspiciously sounded like "The oceans' spirit came for us! Captain salvage us!" – if she deciphered their slang correctly.

A blond haired head poked over the railing and a rough voice shouted "Who are you to scare my men?"

Suddenly he stopped as he became aware of Seizonshu, his breath caught. Perhaps she really was the ocean's spirit that came to catch them for their wet graves.

Next to him a black haired and clad man appeared. He was obviously a noble; his clothing didn't allow another conclusion. he walked down and came to stop right before her.

"With what may I help you, girl?" His voice was the same rough baritone that came along with his whole appearance which seemed to be completely rough but no in the bad way.

"Some meters of silk, preferably with blue, red and black." She answered without any hesitation or change in her stoic voice.

The man arched an eyebrow at her being not the tiniest bit intimidated. "If it's only that. How do ya wanna pay?" A mischievous smirk now lifted his face.

"You want to give it for free."

He laughed, almost so hard that he fell to down to earth. It really was funny – a chick that wanted expensive Chinese silk for free. Did she rally mean what she said?

"For real? That's a good joke. I haven't laughed so good for long."

"I meant it." His eyes grew wide in surprise. "You sailors usually like to fight man to man, don't you? What about we have a fist fight over the material. I promise I won't use my sword." Seizonshu laid her hand o the sword sheath that hang from her hip.

Again he laughed, hard, until he started hiccupping, tears appeared in the corners of his eyes.

"That's really good. Okay, I accept – under my conditions. Which means y_ou_'ll get the silk you wished if you happen to win, but otherwise I get a new playgirls that is not to contradict in any ways. Is that a deal, I think it's pretty fair." His grin almost reached his ears.

"Deal. Yours is the choice of place." Her smile was inward but slightly visible for the outer world promising nothing good to the one who saw it. Before he spoke she realized what was odd about him. His odor wasn't plain human. Better would be it wasn't human at all. Furthermore it gave away an impression of his strength because he didn't take the effort to mask it in any way. And the best was he hadn't the tiniest idea with whom he dealt with.

The man was somewhat shocked that this human girl accepted. No woman of this land or any other place he had been before would have had such a courage or was it insanity? 'Maybe because of her beauty she thought that nobody would hurt her', he pondered. Anyway, nothing would held him back from getting a new plaything that could entertain him for some nights until it gets boring like any other human being would get just because of their limited view of the things they could do together. Even some of the whores of this world city which was called London have been shocked upon founding out what he intended to do. It haven't been so absurd but they were caught in their normal way of things and couldn't cross another border behind which laid more pleasure than they had ever witnessed. Perhaps this one was different as she differed in sight, obviously, from the others. Or she also was but a girl that wanted some weird fun before the real one began.

He was snapped out of his thought by her sharp order "Go ahead."

"Oh, yes... follow me. I know the perfect place. It's a night's fight club to which only members or friends of them have access. So we'll get our own ring and nobody shall disturb us. We'll possibly only attract some attention since not many women come to visit us, not even the wives which some of the members have. Naturally seeing a woman fight is much more of a rarity than just watching one enter the holy entities of the club. It'll be fun – for me and all the others to see you loose and I really like the idea of pillowing with you. Such white hair such as yours must look gorgeous on black satin sheets."

His self-confidence was overwhelming. He never took into consideration that he might loose. But let him have his fun, he would be put back into size when he recovers from his coming defeat.

They reached a huge building while the man spoke and passed a small door to enter which was guarded by a muscle-carrying absolutely aggressive looking giant of a man who let them through without any questions. Her companion must be some regular sojourner of that establishment.

Inside a great number of men were practicing, warming up, smoking, fighting or just plain taking. When they entered her soon-to-be fighting companion increased his youki, she herself only put on a small iceberg smile that matched her freezing eyes.

Immediately all gazes were trained on them, talking stopped. It seemed she entered a fight club exclusively for demons of all breeds and species.

Then whispers arose not holding back, what one would expect from whispers – too be nothing more than breath with a message – but clearly audible even for the ears of humans that were here as servants.

"Look! ... A human ... Does he want a new toy? ... Why has he brought her here? ... What do you think his brother will say? ... She only will faint when she sees some of us as not we all look like human, but have fangs, claws, marking... What does he intent? ... It's not good to have a human here that doesn't know about us... but see, she doesn't look at us, just ignores us and I can't smell fear... ?"

Now even the fighting people noticed something going on and stopped. Everybody watched them in dead silence.

"Now, which one do you like? I don't care." Seizonshu's monotone voice reached every single corner of the club without being risen. "I hope you didn't change your mind. You know, when I win, I'll choose loads of fabric. I just hope you can afford this."

Laugher arose. The men seemed pretty amused by her statement. She wanted to fight? And hoped to win? Didn't she know who her opponent was?

"Yeah, but imagine, you won't win, that's settled. But to safe your pretty face, I'll hold back." Again his grin wanted to eat his ears, like the one of everybody in there, they looked like a herd of very hungry wolves that never have eaten anything before and the meat they saw was looking rather delicious. Only some showed expressions of concern and a bit of compassion.

"Do as you wish. Let this get over and done with."

She climbed onto the ring and just stood there, unmoved, expressionless in face and stance. A curious crowd gathered around the ring. After a little period of time her opponent came to stop before her.

The odor of the crowd nearly made her faint, how could it be possible that youkai with an higher capability of smelling, like canines, could stand it? It was above her. But maybe her standards were too different from this here – although one has to put into consideration that youkai of asia really looked after their outward appearance and did everything in their reach to be clean at least. "Did you ever consider daily hygiene as an option?"

That erased the grin from everyone's face changed it into a frown. Some even tried to kill her by looks, throwing daggers or worse things with their glares.

"How dare you?!" The man standing before her suddenly charged forward tried to punch her in the face, not surprising her a little bit. It was so easy to annoy wolves. They lived out their emotions too much. That's why his attacks were pretty predictable. She dodged them easily.

Thanks to the wolf's emotional outbreak they didn't alter the routine of attacking and dodging, though his punches and kicks became more and more powerful and faster. But that didn't irritate her in any way, he was just predictable. And even if she was surprised she had learnt to hold control over her actions and stay cool in the hottest fight – because of her mother's death – never take an opponent to easy. Underestimation was death.

The cheers of the observant fainted until they eventually stopped. Her opponent began to growl and got angry. His focus got lost a bit then came back with doubled force as his eyes turned crimson red.

Seizonshu sighed and dodged with almost full force. As a result he fell to the ground, hard, face fist, but jumped up again in an instant.

"Who are you, bitch? Declare yourself!" His voice was overloaded with anger. With seeing her shrugging his rage overflowed. He dropped his mask, let his fingers grow into deadly claws, his fangs became visible and longened.

The eyes of the observants widened, they never saw him loosing his composition.

"Aren't you shocked? You really destroyed my wish to hold back, wench. Better start running 'cause I'll show what it means to annoy a wolf demon." His voice contained hissed sounds and growls, was barely understandable, showing the thin border to the desire to kill her right now.

Suddenly a similar voice yelled out. "Ray, what the hell are you doing? How the fuck can you fight a human, a female on top, _and_ drop your disguise? Explain!" A similar looking man had pushed himself a way through the watching crowed. His version of an expression of anger let the one of Ray look like a weak and failed attempt of a puppy.

"She wanted some of the newly shipped silk for free and suggested to fight for it" he spat out. "It's not my fault! Ask her why she is and more precisely what she is!"

"And your mask?" the new man turned his gaze towards Seizonshu. "Lady, I don't know where I saw your face before, but I announce this fight to be over" he declared.

"It hardly started. If you don't mind, we'll finish this by ourselves." She let a small smirk grace her lips.

"That was not a mere request, but an order that must be followed!"

"I nearly never followed any commands." With that she attacked her opponent now known as a man called Ray for the first time this fight. Faster than anyone could see and had expected her to do. Effortlessly she punched him in his abdomen and sent him flying to a nearby wall where he slit down to the ground, a small line of blood lined a corner of his mouth.

Then she left the ring and traveled over to him. Frightened the crowed shrank back from her, eyeing her with saucer-like eyes. How can a mere human nearly kill one of the most powerful demons they know?

"Don't you dare touching him!" His brother shouted angrily, concern written in his tones. He could only watch her hair flowing behind her as he was situated on the other side of the ring.

"I don't intent to kill him, little wolf."

"What?", uttered everyone present, confusion now plainly visibly on their faces. How did she know?

They saw her kneeling down before her former contrahent. His eyes showed clear fear.

"You really should have paid more attention. I could have killed you if I would have lost control like you did." Seizonshu's voice was surprisingly soft and warmed, showing genuine concern.

"What?" he breathed.

"What?" Ray's brother now stood next to them and the crowd again closed around them.

"Lourdes made it sound that her family was extremely strong. I believed it. And it would have been your end, hadn't your youki given away a real impression of your strength. I wouldn't like to report her of her uncle's death."

"What? ... What have you done to my baby girl?" Ray's brother screamed raged. "And how do you know we're her family?"

Helping Ray up she stood, too. "First of all nothing. And secondly ..." She also let her concealing spell fall down. At that her fingers longened, nails sharpened as claws formed. Her ears grew slightly pointed and fangs became visible when she opened her mouth slightly, fangs of a canine. But the most stunning sight were the brightly red strips that appeared on her cheekbones and the crescent azure blue moon on her forehead.

Their mouths dropped open. Had they believed to face an unusual beauty, they now found them confronted with the unearthly perfection of a youkai-lady of high birth.

"Oh my god! Now I remember where I saw you face before!" Ray's brother cried out. Then he stiffened visibly and bowed very deeply. "I'm sorry for all that commotion, Inu-no-o-hime-sama. Please forgive my previous dullness."

Ray and all the others watched with confusion from him to the demoness and back. Their leader and for some of them head of the pack was being submissive to some stranger? Why? – yeah, her youki was extremely strong, even in her presently relaxed state.

"I had the honor of meeting your father, Inutaisho, lord and taiyoukai to the Western Lands of Japan. I..." A taiyoukai's daughter?

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you, but as a matter of fact, I'm not his daughter."

"Not?"

"He died shortly after the birth of his second son, Inuyasha, my uncle. My father, Sesshomaru, is his heir. I'm the daughter of his."

"He's dead? But he was called the most powerful youkai known. How could he be possibly dead...? He was over thousand years old!"

Whispers arose. "What? How old? Over thousand years? Hard to imagine! – even for a youkai!"

"I know it's hard to believe. However the only living witness is, Inuyasha, but as I told you he was just born when Inutaisho was killed."

Ray's brother blinked. "I'm sorry for having warmed that theme." After a short pause he continued. "How impolite of me! I completely forgot to introduce me. I'm Richard Wolfson and this is my twin brother Ray. I ..." he looked up and around and eventually noticed everybody staring at them. "Uhm, please follow me. I'm sure you'll like some privacy for our talk."

Seizonshu nodded. "Lead the way!"

Everybody stepped away as Seizonshu gracefully passed them followed by Ray. They left the hall and entered a small office which has a large sofa and some comfortable looking chairs standing around a low table with a marble plate.

Richard walked over there to sit down in one of the chairs while Seizonshu sat on the couch.

The silence stretched until it became awkwardly uncomfortable.

"Ehm... how come that one of you family is here in good old England? I thought members of you clan never leave Japan." Richard finally broke the stillness.

"I'm not here on my own will. But that is not the question. I shall find my way back."

"Let us help you. I own ships that could bring you."

He was interrupted. "No, it's not so easy for me."

"Why?" Ray inquired.

"I am who I told you. But if I would be back in Japan in this time, I would not be welcomed very warmly."

"Why, you are the ... wait, in this time?" The latter part was said by both the brothers in union.

Seizonshu smile a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I'm not of this time. I was forced to come here because of the sick plan of the shitty thing Naraku called his brain."

"Not from ... this time? I beg your pardon, but that is hard to believe."

"Is that so? So hard as the fairy tale that is told to make human kids obey her parents at night."

"Which one?"

"The one of the demons, youkai."

Ray and Richard watched her like fishes then swallowed hard.

"Now...that...because of who you are, we will trust you, since none of your family is known to lie, ever." Both brothers looked at each other and nodded.

"Can we help you one way or another? I mean help finding a way to go home or while you are here, a way into society?"

"Thanks. I would appreciate it. But first I only need some decent clothing. Being home and so I don't think I would have to wear those literally breath taking dresses."

The men started to grin. "Sure, but why? Those dresses are medication for sore eyes."

Seizonshu allowed herself to grin slightly, too. "You may think so, but a normal being can't even breath in there. Would you please be so kind to call a dressmaker? And I would like some the silk that was shipped in with the ship I found you on, Ray."

"Of course." Ray stood up and called out of the door: "Call Jimmey, and bring some of the chests that are shipped in tonight ... and something to drink." He added as an afterthought.

"Aye, sir!" was the yelled answer.

He then sat back onto the chair.

"Thanks. And please send the bill to the duke of Sattering. I believe he would be pleased to hear from me and that I grew accustomed to my environment." Her small grin now promised something evil.

"The duke? What has he to do with all – he wasn't the one who kidnapped you?" Ray was furious, his former humiliation was forgotten. "How dare someone lay hand on ..."

"Please, it's unimportant." She hold up her hands to calm him down a bit and to emphasize her statement. "He is not to harm, besides, he wouldn't even know what hit him since he believes me to be a normal everyday human with just a pretty face, and perhaps some brains. He doesn't know anything about us. In that way he is as dumb as one could be."

"If you wish so." He hesitantly consented.

They looked up as it knocked on the door.

"Enter, Jimmey." Richard summoned.

A small man with light brown hair came in, a pipe hanging from his mouth.

Snarling Richard spat out. "Will you ever learn not to smoke in our presence, human? It's disgusting."

Grinning the small man put the pipe down. "It's fun to see your faces... However, why did you call this ungodly time, it's one in the morning, if you haven't noticed."

Richard looked at Seizonshu approvingly.

"I want you to make me some clothes, dressmaker." She stated, again in her expressionless manner.

"Huh... And who are you, beautiful lady?" He turned his gaze one Ray, who was known to invite different female and offered much.

"No, she's not like that. Act towards her as if she was our older sister." Richard required.

"Your..._older_...sister?" He knew how they acted to older siblings or older relatives in that family. "Of course, and your name would be, my lady?"

Seizonshu now smiled again honestly, for the first time since she woke up in this strange time or better country. "I'm named Seizonshu, but friends call me Sei."

The brothers looked at each other – a member of the high aristocracy, and youkai royal ness, with a nickname that she also offered to be used?

"Then come on lady, let me take your sizes." He started and was ready after some minutes. "And what kind of dress does the lady wish, that she calls me to this midnight hour. I could make you some pretty one with fishbone corsages and much decorations..."

"No, not such a thing." She stopped his river of speech.

"No? But what do you want for clothing, my lady?" He always avoided to use her nickname even if he was allowed to use it. For him it was not proper.

"It's Sei, for you too, you know." She nodded to Ray and Richard. "I'd like some loose, slightly longer than ankle-long pants, one of black, one of white and one of red silk for now. Than twelve tank tops of those colors and one white knee-long jackets. Everything just one layer of material when it's thick enough."

"Pants? Why do you want pants? And what are tank tops?"

"Yes, pants for me to wear. I like them way more than skirts. And tank tops are ... if you would turn around for a moment, so that I can show you an example without having you to possibly get the wrong ideas."

The men turned their back to Seizonshu as she started undressing her upper body. Therefore she only put her gi apart and slipped her arms out of it. Underneath she wore a white top with a grey picture made just of lines. She took it off and redressed quickly.

"It's okay to look now." The men returned her gazes to her. "Here this is a tank top. Normally it's worn without anything covering it."

"This tiny little piece of fabric? A lady like you would wear something like this?" Jimmey was confused, no less than the other two.

"Hn, yeah. It's another culture...not exactly, but it's more developed than now and people usually call it more civilized. That's why we wear clothes that show much skin. Nobody would jump on you just because you wear skin presenting clothing." She explained leaving some facts out that would show another angle of it, like raptures or something like that.

"You mean, you wear them on the street and not only in the deepest corners of you house?" It was quiet hard to convince some Victorian era men of the rightness of her statements.

"It's not that big of a deal. It's normal. Okay, for business one wears another choice of clothes but for the spare time it's okay. Make them and fine. I shall deal with people that don't want to accept it."

Jimmey shrugged. "It shall be ready in some days from now on. Do you want it delivered?"

"That would be perfect. You know the address of the Academy for young high class ladies something or other?" Seizonshu smiled again slightly.

"The one where all the snobs send their children? 'scuse me but they are?"

"Yes, that would be it."

"You call my daughter a snob, Jimmey?" Richard inquired emphasized by Ray's dark stare.

"Don' know" After a deadly glare of Rich he clarified "Guess not."

"Better be." Despite his threatening words both brothers laughed together with their man.

Before the dressmaker left Seizonshu quickly added "Ah, I almost forgot. Could you please make me another clothing, such as the one I wear now?"

Jimmey came closer and eyed Seizonshu's kimono. "I never saw something like this before. But if you would lend it to me for some time, I think I could copy it simply."

"Good. So when the others are delivered I'll send it with the purveyor."

"I shall be making it then." Jimmey nodded to himself, then bowed slightly. "Now please excuse me for now. For this night I'll have fun and start tomorrow." He left the room.

Now the silence was not as defeating as it was before – it became calming and comforting, only Hel knows why.

Ray let out a laugh. "That's what I call an interesting night. First I'm knocked out by a woman. Then she gives her true self to sight and now we're sitting here and do nothing. Okay, how about drinking something and talking in order to learn about the one another? I see that this stupid brother of mine knows you or at least your family. But I myself have no idea about you other than your demon heritage and that's all. So, you have to stay here in good old England? That shouldn't be too bad, if you hadn't to stay in that stupid academy this Rich here insists sending my cute little niece to..."

"That's the second time this evening! You must _not _call me stupid since I'm _not_! And Lourdes it fine there. She always writes how much she loved to be there."

"If you like I can keep an eyes on her. In fact she really is cute and kind. I guess had I been like her when I was young Chichi-ue would have been more than just delighted." Seizonshu grinned quiet openly. "But the influence of my uncle and his pups, well some of them, really got the better of me."

"Your uncle? When I visited Sesshomaru once – he didn't talk about his father's death – only one old guy talked about his half-brother and he was instantly silenced. Nobody was to talk about the useless half-breed of a brother of his. When did it change? I thought that could never happen since his voice was more than ice-cold at that moment."

"I wasn't born then, but from what Haha-ue said, it was among the time when the shikon no tama was completed and Kagome, my aunt, and Inuyasha saved her from being killed by Naraku who has had the sacred jewel in his dirty claws – that's why his strength has been dangerously increased and he was able to attack the castle without being intimidated by my parents own power and Chichi-ue was busy defending himself and Rin plus he thought she was near him and there a little saver...but he was wrong. However, my uncle and aunt appeared out of nowhere and somehow managed to strike him back. But all they achieved was that he escaped leaving the jewel as black as it was and my mother badly injured. I think Naraku was not completely used to his new power and that together with Tetsusaiga helped a bit. Because of that helping aspect Chichi-ue and his brother finally started acting a little bit more like brothers not like blood enemies. But I guess Chichi-ue never really hated his half-brother, but wanted to help him getting strong while fighting him. I don't know where I got this from but it's a fact."

"Uah...first trying to kill each other and then brotherly love!"

"Not entirely, they still have their sometimes not so small rows."

"I'm lucky _he_" Ray pointed to his own sibling with his right thumb "is not after my ass."

"Yeah, now, but if you ever start thinking me being stupid again, I might try considering you a little nuisance and get rid of you."

Ray looked at him – a perfect imitation of a puppy lost in the rain. "You really would do that?" He even managed to fill his eyes with some water. How he did it – being a man and a youkai after all – was above all the presence, even himself, maybe he should start an acting career .

Richard grinned and patted him on the head like one treated a puppy. "Now, now, little brother."

It went on and on. The time flew by as if it was nothing but a great waterfall that had no time to waste. They never really came back to the main theme they originally wanted to talk about, but it didn't matter. They had plenty of time in the future since Seizonshu was stuck here.

Anyways, she finally looked up and decided after a short glance on the wall clock that it was time to leave. It wouldn't be too wise to appear before the houselady in her traditional attics. The fact itself didn't bother her – she only wanted to avoid troubles that weren't worth mentioning.

After saying goodbye and promising to hang around more often she left.

Racing Seizonshu took the same way 'home' she used to come to London, now aware of her surroundings. All she saw was a change of wood, sheep paddocks, little villages and sheep paddocks. What did they have with sheep paddocks? It seemed like an obsession, but however it may be nothing could beat real Chinese silk – at least in her opinion – well perhaps some of those modern fabrics that imitate silk. And what was it about her and fabrics that night?

Seizonshu couldn't find a satisfying answer.

Translations:

Hel – Goddess of the Nordic mythology that guided the dead ones over the bridge of Death and is the guard of Walhalla

Chichi-ue – very traditional and very polite form of speaking of one's father, generally no longer in use

Haha-ue – very traditional and very polite form of speaking of one's mother, generally no longer in use

AN: I don't really know when the Victorian era started, but I love that time's name.

Furthermore did I choose this time (around 1825) because the fight with Napoleon is

finished and people in England could again live a peaceful life and have business

trips, otherwise my story would be a too much AU, perhaps a out-of-universe?

However my mind generated my own little England of 1825, so bear with me, please.

Saa, perhaps I look to much Furuba?

SO AND NOW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW – I would love to read how you think about

my story. So my only option of getting a piece of your mind is when you hit that

lovely little button on the left to REVIEW. SO please REVIEW!!!!

ja ne, killerlady


End file.
